Little One Of Their Own
by WinterFairy7337
Summary: CeCe and Gunther welcome the newest addition to their family...Complete.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up.**

**Little One Of Their Own**

"Gunther Hessenheffer, you are _never_touching me again!" CeCe yelled as another contraction ripped through her entire body.

Gunther winced. She tightened her grip on his hand and caused his fingers to feel numb. He didn't complain, though, because it was nothing compared to the pain that his wife was in right now. "You're doing great, CeCe, I promise everything's going to be fine," he said soothingly. He used his free hand to gingerly push a few damp curls off her forehead.

CeCe shot him a glare that would have sent anybody running. "Easy for you to say," she said icily. "This is all your fault!"

"Alright, CeCe," Dr. Adams interrupted, "when I say the word 'go', I want you to start pushing as hard as you can. Are you ready?"

CeCe nodded, and then she looked at Gunther for reassurance. "I'm right here," he told her, placing a kiss on her hand.

"Okay..._go_!"

* * *

_CeCe knew something wasn't right the minute she woke up. Her stomach was churning, and she felt sick. She bolted out of bed and ran full force to the bathroom to throw up._

_It was only a couple minutes later when she returned to the bedroom, having brushed her teeth to get rid of the bad taste in her mouth. CeCe quietly slipped back into the bed and snuggled next to her husband._

_"Are you ok?" he asked._

_CeCe jumped a bit. "I didn't even know you were awake," she said startled. "And I'm fine, it was just a little morning sickness."_

_The next morning, Gunther found his wife hunched over the toilet again. Immediately, he dropped to his knees beside her in order to pull her hair away from her face. "Again?"_

* * *

_"Gunther, there's something I need to tell you." CeCe took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

_His eyes widened. "You're _what_?"_

_"I'm pregnant," she repeated, glancing up at her husband. "We're going to have a baby."_

_Shock overcame him, and he stood still while he waited for his brain to completely register what she just said. Pregnant...having a baby...his baby? He was going to be a father?_

_CeCe's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Gunther? Are you happy? Because I want you to know that I'm happy. Very happy."_

_Before she realized what was happening, he pulled her close to him, hugging her tightly, his face buried in her hair._

* * *

She collapsed back into her pillow, gasping for air. Her body was exhausted and her energy was draining out.

"That's really good, CeCe, I can see the head crowning. Just one more push..."

This was it. The moment that she and Gunther had been waiting for. With the last remaining bit of strength that she had , CeCe gave one final big push.

* * *

_A week after CeCe learned that she was with child, she and Gunther decided it was time to tell their families and friends. Georgia, Rocky, Tinka, and Squitza all enveloped CeCe in bone-crushing hugs and started throwing all sorts of advice about pregnancy at her. Gunther received pats on the back from Kashlack, Ty, Deuce, Flynn, and Jeremy, and they gave him a few tips about taking care of his pregnant wife. Later on, CeCe called her dad in Florida to inform him of the great news._

_"When is the baby due?" Rocky had been the one to ask her._

_CeCe smiled. "In October."_

* * *

The unmistakeable sound of a baby crying filled the room.

"Congratulations," she heard Dr. Adams saying. "It's a baby girl."

Gunther watched as one of the nurses came over to CeCe and carefully deposited a pink bundle into her arms. A smile spread across her face as she gazed at their daughter's face for the very first time. Their daughter.

"Hello, my little girl," CeCe cooed softly. "You're finally here. Wanna meet your daddy?" She turned to her husband with glistening eyes. "Look at her, Gunther. She's beautiful..."

Gunther scooted closer to the bed in order to get a better view of his daughter. She had round, pink cheeks and her tiny nose looked like her mother's. He took note of the thin strands of reddish-blonde hair on the top of her head, a perfect combination of both him and CeCe.

"Hey there, little one," he whispered. "Your mommy and I are glad to see you, and we both love you very much..."


End file.
